Le' Académie Royale
by Rai-Tan
Summary: Your freedom is taken. Nowhere to go, you are consumed by darkness. All that is left for you is to obey and to kill. How will the life of a young teen who's life was consumed, survive? Being ordered to attend school isn't as hard as taking-over the world, right?


_Now now, don't be fussy - I KNOW that it's in French, what else do you want me to call it? THE ROYAL ACADEMY (that is what it actually is when translated)? NO. There is already a Fanfic with that title (without 'The'). I'd recommend it to you guys though, to readers who love stories with characters artificially made into princes and princesses. _

_Le' Académie royale it is. :D Now, let me say - I slightly got an idea off of "The Summer Table", but it's not an exact connection, the only connection is the 'mask' and the 'loneliness'. Difference in these connection is that Natsu (the main male protagonist), isn't LITERALLY wearing a mask, just a mask to hide off EMOTIONS. Legit, huh? Plus, he is LITERALLY alone, he tends to hide and avoid from situations where he has to get involved in - since he is a very busy person, he has a pass for skipping classes for other stuff. (You can slightly relate to Haruhi Fujioka since she had a scholarship to be able to get into the school; from Ouran Highschool Host Club) People say he's a total creep._

_You can say, his personality is mainly shyness and tends to be of avoidance, he's not noticeable and can often be not noticed unless he catches the person attention verbally or physically (you can relate to Tetsuya Koroko from Koroko no Basketball), in other words, by tapping them or speaking a little to them to catch their attention. He is very OOC in this fic, so don't expect him to be stubborn or oblivious. He's an A+ student, always the head of the list of the school he's been - even in junior schools. A smart student always working alone (you can relate to Takashima Kei from Special A). But he is so freaking cute and shy! (You can relate to Haruhi Fujioka and Haninodzuka Mitsukuni/Honey-senpai both from Ouran Highschool Host Club)._

_Natsu is VERY different when away from school. Always looking casual clothes and acting very different. He would act very calm and expressionless, or fun and crazy. OK, I know it slightly may not show in this prologue, it WILL in the next chapter (chapter 1!)_

_The rest of the characters would be the same - except all of them would be materialized into becoming more meaner to Natsu except a few characters. :) Now... onto the story~!_

* * *

**Le' Académie Royale**

**Prologue**

**Transfer Student**

* * *

I will keep putting this on each chapter since I don't want to describe the stuff. XD I'm sorry if some don't work. :P

_**Refer to this picture as Natsu's bag (the one on the right, the black one).  
image. rakuten. co. jp/ pechefleur/ cabinet/ 00835437/ 6522_ 2-1. jpg? _ex =128x128  
**_

_**Refer to this picture as Natsu's exercise books (the big one that says Note Book)  
www. pacificoffice. com. my/ site/ data/ images/ pro/ EXERCISEBOOKFANCYCOVER. jpg  
**_

_**Refer to this picture as Natsu's pencil case (so cute! If it goes onto google search, choose the first one at the top)  
www. buytra panda-pencil-case-kids-awesome-pencil-cases-plush-design**_

_****__**Refer to this picture as the tables and chairs, Natsu's one is the old one (in bad shape) while everyone elses' is the new one (clean and neat).  
I know the table is a bit too long, so think of the shape (the surface of the table) as a square/half of the table. (If it leads to google search, click the top one)  
**__**www. danamadeit 2011/ 04/ one-big-thrifty-find-the-table-before-and-after. html**_

_****__**Refer to these pictures as the school study building(it's a real school; it is called Orestad College. I think it's in Denmark?)  
www. architravel architravel_ wp/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2013/ 05/ orestad-college_ kentriki. jpg  
**_** i1. ytimg vi/ je2Fc4uS9bo/ maxresdefault. jpg  
www. mimoa. eu/ images/ 3159_ l. jpg**

_**Refer to this picture as the study building map  
**** image/ 4ba143e57f8b9abd5c1b0100/ the-10-best-international-business-schools. jpg**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Thump_

His footsteps crossed the pavement as his walking were fast-paced and light on feet; his face contented with slight deep frustration and cheeks puffed out in annoyance while his hand struggled to even hold his Laptop Case in his hand, although his personality now seems otherwise, his clothes were neatly patted and a wrinkle was barely in sight, shoes finely polished blinking in the bright sunshine, and lastly, was wearing school uniform as a professional politician. The only difference was... that he wasn't so happy with his outfit today. Why you ask? You'll find out soon enough.

Now getting back to the story.

He arrived at school, 10 minutes late after school started. He slouched his back, earning several wrinkles on his uniform; he let out a groan. 'Why did I have to do that interview? I had to go home and wear my uniform to go to school...' Of course, as if it were raining cats and dogs, today was his least-favoured day of the week - MONDAY. No, he is not that lazy slouchy cat Garfield or whatever; he's that one person who... may you call a 'nerd'. He entered the building into the office after passing by a map, he was tired, and this was NOT his day.

'Come in,' came a reply after an excessive amount of knocking on the door, he came in with a casual opening of the door and stood in the doorway, 'yes, how may I help you?' the old man in a suit sat in the chair forced to sit like a professional businessman. Natsu sighed and ruffled his spiky silky hair before sitting down in the chair; compared to the other students in the photographs he saw while looking around the office, he was slightly shorter than all of them, and this insulted him, was he the shortest in the school? Lets hope not.

'O-ohayou (good morning) Mr Principal... I-I'm the transfer student. Na-atsu D-Dragneel.' Damn his stuttering. He would rather die than embarrass himself. The principal laughed at the new student's shyness, catching a glimpse of a slight pink coating Natsu's cheeks.

'Oh yes! Welcome Dragneel-kun to **Le' Académie Royale**! Please do warm yourself here,' the principal welcomed a heart-warming greeting, 'I am Makarov Dreyar, principal of **Le' Académie Royale**. Dragneel-kun, I have arranged that you will be in class 8A - currently the smartest class in the whole school, you are fit there as I looked at your records. Since you are 13 this year, you will be skipping a year of education.'

'T-that is fine... I'll be going now!' His voice squeaked, he stood up from the seat and left to his classroom in hurry, _**"I'm LATE. I'm LATE! I'm going to get in TOTAL trouble on this first day!"**_

* * *

'Class, today, we will be having a transfer student come into our class. Please welcome him with all your heart!' The class groaned, especially the group at the front row,

'Ms! I bet it's another casualty! We'd always have students transferring into our class but they aren't smart enough! It's always so annoying!' Gray Fullbuster of the popular group, A.K.A. Icy Prince said. The teacher threw a glare at him, clearly saying "ARE YOU NOT OBEYING MY ORDERS FULLBUSTER?"

'Don't be so mean Gray-sama!' Juvia Lockser of the popular group, A.K.A. Water Princess complied. Gray just ignored her as Juvia threw a handful of winks and love hearts popping out of her eyes. Everyone sighed as they witnessed another scenario of Juvia's one-sided love.

'Psh! I'd disagree! This person is 96.79173% not smart, the other percentage is them able to barely pass and 0.4015019% being able to pass skillfully.' Erza Scarlet of the popular group, A.K.A. The Demon President/Combat God Titania disagreed. She pushed up her glasses as it slightly slid down her nose, some part of the group frowned.

'Honey! Why are you like this? Weren't you always a little lamb?' Jellal Fernandes of the popular group, A.K.A. Demon Tamer asked, a question full of love. Erza blushed and turned away bashfully, her ears turning hot pink. The arguments stopped at that as everyone sighed in content at the couple's conversation. A click of the door resounded, and the door knob turned, everyone immediately became silent and wondered who this little intrusion bastard may be. It opened to reveal a sweating little teen, a couple of the females blushed while the boys just stared madly at the human in front of them.

The teen was sweating and panting as he walked to the front of the class, his light-pink hair flared out still defying gravity with droplets of sweat hanging from its tips looking extremely soft and silky as ever, his head still containing baby fat which made his face slightly plump sort of like a baby, eyes big and slanted with a mix of emotions whirring in his dark obsidian pupils. His height slightly smaller, by 10 centimetres or so from the average height; his appearance simply screamed CUTE in everyone's faces in the classroom.

'G-gomenne (sorry)! I was late because I had an interview with another company, a-and I got lost along the way...' he panted heavily while glancing around at everyone. 'I-I am Natsu Dragneel of the F-Fire Empire.' Natsu wrote his name in Japanese on the blackboard using a white chalk. His writing was very neat and it looked like it was printed out using the internet.

'Oi kiddo! Did ya' pass that test or not?' Gray Fullbuster shouted out loud, Natsu slightly jumped in surprise.

'I-I passed!' Natsu squeaked as he stared at Gray in wonder why he was being so harsh,

'Oh really? What's your score?' He asked straight-forwardly, Natsu bit his lip.

'I-I don't remember...'

'What an excuse! Get out of this class right now fucker!' Natsu had an urge to cry his eyes out, but he held it back and just looked down at the ground, turning around to face the door, guess this was what it was supposed to be any ways... The teacher placed a hand on his shoulder before he could leave, the teacher smiled at him. The teacher turned to the class, especially Gray,

'If this young child doesn't remember his score in a test doesn't mean he failed! What scores did you guys get, hm?' the teacher hit a nerve and the class silenced, the teacher was right, they just wanted to have the same class every year, no new student coming in. 'All teachers have the test results for this young man's score as he has the top score in any test any year.' the class dropped their mouths. The top student in their class was Lucy Heartfillia, her test results were a range of 96% to 100%, average being 98%, she rarely got 100% and only got it in one subject just last year. How was this student able to beat her? The class assumed it was a cheat, or a mix-up. The teacher threw a piece of paper into Natsu's hands, saying for him to read it out, he shook his head and shoved it into the teacher's hands,

'Math - 99.5%  
English: Reading - 98.55%  
English: Writing - 99%  
Science - 99%  
History - 98.75%  
Music - 100%'

'Dragneel-kun's average for this year is 99.133%, beating Heartfillia-san's average this year by 0.533%.' Everyone in the class dropped their mouths and turned to each other mostly saying that the test was a lie. Th teacher shut them up with a whack on her desk with the ruler, everyone jumped, except the "popular" group. 'As I was saying, Dragneel-kun will be having class with you whether you like it or not, ne? (okay?)' The class sighed,

'Eto (um)... where will I be sitting?' the teacher pointed at the back of the classroom, the spot was barely taken up since the class devoted that spot as the "forbidden seat". This seat is for those students who may have moved into their class; the chair is barely able to stand up (luckily Natsu isn't heavy, so it will only wobble) and whenever someone would sit on it - it would collapse, the table is full of wood taken out of the surface - thus creating a rough surface.

Natsu slowly walked there with his laptop case in hand, everyone's eyes burned holes into his back as he crept to the back of the class; that was when he realized he forgot his glasses. Natsu turned his head to the teacher,

'Sensei, I forgot my glasses so I won't be able to see the board from here.' The words were spoken finely, and everyone threw a glare at him.

'You are short-sighted? I see...' The teacher opened a drawer in the desk, and she took out a remote, 'this will solve the problem then.' She pressed a button and this caused many things around to transport, the black board at the front of the class slid down the wall - ending up at the opposite side of the class where Natsu's back was closest to, the teachers desk slid past all the student's tables as it rode to the opposite side in a straight line - stopping where it is at least a metre from the black board. Everyone's faces were priceless, including Natsu's as they watched the class transformation happen right in front of them.

'EHH?! Sensei! You didn't tell us about this EPIC thing!' one student called out, it was Lucy Heartfillia, the so-called smartest in the class. The teacher grinned and turned her heel to the opposite side of the classroom, a smirk ear-to ear.

'Well, you will be expecting much more than this young lady.' The teacher walked behind the desk, 'ATTENTION! Please put the chair in position where you would be facing the black board, thanks.' As everyone were finished, Natsu stared at the chair he was sitting on.

'S-sensei...?' the teacher turned her attention to the currently cutest student in the class, 'w-why is my chair and t-table different from the r-rest of the cl-class?' The teacher's face dropped, and a frown replaced her very big grin,

'The seat is the only seat that is not occupied and the students always love to DESTROY it so whenever there would be a student moving into this class, they would be having to occupy the definite low-quality table. But they would always would quit and move to a lower class in around a week, it seems that many people in this class hate new people arriving in their class,' the teacher smiled at him, 'But I have a feeling you'll be part of this classroom no matter the circumstances.' She turned her back to the classroom and opened a maths book in her hand, flicking to a page. She grabbed a piece of white chalk from her desk and started to write on the board, 'Please flick your maths book to page 391! We will be working on all the questions in this exercise basing on advanced algebra.'

Natsu opened his bag and placed a maths text book and an exercise book onto the desk, also placing his pencil case onto the table, as everyone looked at him; the girls cooed at the stationary he had. He flipped to the second page in his exercise book, and started writing what the teacher wrote on the board about theories of algebra; then proceeded to do the questions on the text book.

The "popular" group who were now at the back, growled at Natsu. Lucy and Levy weren't bothered by him and only proceeded to do their work, Lucy was feeling angry on the inside, seeing that someone has beaten her, so she decided to be smug and act mockingly when she has done her work so Natsu would realise his mistake about being the top in the class. _**"I'll show you who's the top student here!"** _As Lucy was at the last question, her mind was blown as she raised her head. Natsu had the teacher by his side correcting his work, she listened into their conversation which made her face turn red with frustration.

'Well done! You had all the questions right again in this exercise! Go do the next exercise, Exercise 9A!' the teacher ruffled Natsu's hair while Natsu's face turned slightly pink, then a dark cloud appeared above Lucy's head. Natsu Dragneel had finished 2 exercises while she was nearly done with her first in around 15 minutes! The rest of the popular group glared holes in Natsu's back as they heard the conversation also. The popular group noticed that, for the first time, Lucy was indeed angry at the point of bursting like an erupting volcano. They could feel the murderous intent from their 2 most smartest people in the class and their group - Lucy Heartfillia and Levy McGarden were mad.

They decided that they would beat the crap out of him during lunch, acting nice to him while leading him into the secret corner they always hung out at where nobody would go to.

* * *

**By lunch time...**

Natsu packed his things into his bag, and because he was short and had many cute accessories as stationary; many girls in the class would blush as they looked at him, and gossip that he was barely 10 years old. He walked outside the class saying a goodbye to everyone, and then headed off to eat his lunch. The popular group; Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox (he isn't in the class since he'd rather have easier education than advanced), Laxus Dreyar and his mini group (the thunder god tribe) then started their move.

'Ne (hey) Dragneel-kun, wanna hang out with us?' The question created many of the other students in the class to smirk, giving a thumbs up for a success. Natsu stopped, turned around cautiously and faced them, they were currently in the forbidden zone,

'Why are you being nice all of a sudden? Are you planning to beat me up?' The group earned a stab in the back, well done, they have forgotten he was yet smarter than their top student. Lucy was trying to smile sweetly, but it ended up looking like she was irked by this little prick.

'No... we-we are sorry for being m-mean to you Dragneel-kun...' Lucy hesitated as she spoke, Natsu grabbed out a gun from his pocket; the group widened their eyes. There was a policy in the school to not have weapons! There should have been a body search when you first enter the school! 'D-didn't they do a body search on you?'

'Eh? It seems that my family has strictly told the principal to not approach me for a body search,' Natsu replied, he pointed the gun at them, 'I won't hesitate shooting you; if you would please step aside for me to pass Lucy Heartfillia.' His eyes were cold and stale, not a single emotion propped. The group soon realised that he wasn't the stuttering mess he was in class.

'Er... why are you suddenly different?' Natsu smiled, devilishly,

'If you would wonder why, I am confident whenever I am holding a weapon, or am disturbed of the presence of annoying people like you,' Natsu pressed the gun causing the girls to shriek, but instead of shooting, it changed shape into a black sword, 'I have still yet to learn more of guns, but I am a master of close-combat.'

'That is ridiculous! A normal person like you wouldn't be able to learn of such weaponry!'

'Oh really?' Natsu's grin widened and pressed his thumb on the edge of the blade, a cut ensued and blood started to pour out. The females watched in horror. Natsu's thumb was dubbed with blood, so he proceeded to slide his thumb across the surface of the blade. The blade glowed and split in half, revealing two swords much thinner than the previous single sword. 'Would you like to find out?' Natsu faced his twin blades at the group with blood-lust visible in his eye. The group backed away, except the brave few; Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar and his group, Jellal Fernandes, and Gajeel Redfox. Seven people out of the eleven stayed in their places.

'We will be sure of the report the principal about this!' Erza stated coldly, Natsu raised a brow.

'Sure, go tell him now.' The group left in silence as they headed off to the principal's, Natsu was left alone; blood dripping from the edge of his thumb, 'Should I tell them that I was sent here as a spy? Probably not, that'll ruin my mission.' Natsu placed a hand next to his ear, a black single earphone was slightly visible under the pink locks.

_**"This is Lieutenant of the Fire Empire speaking. Is everything alright over at France, Soldier Dragneel?"**_

'Yes, the plan is perfectly developing Lieutenant.'

_**"Good. Be sure no one knows of your mission."**_

'Yes sir. I am absolute no one would know sir.'

* * *

**Three days passed...**

As the classes were settled as they sat on the separate cubicles in the study building. 'Good morning students of **L****e' Académie Royale**!' A large black screen then came into view from above, and it turned on to reveal the principal's face, 'This isn't an assembly, but a short notice to one student in this school.' The students froze and looked at each other, muttering on who may be the culprit. The principal's face vanished from the screen, and was replaced with the one transfer student; Natsu Dragneel.

'This student is the transfer student, Natsu Dragneel. He will be receiving a close-watch on him, in other words, we will be watching on his every move. This is because he has carried weaponry into the school, his parents strictly forbidden him from body searches. Therefore we are in suspicion and we will be observing him specifically.' The students muttered to each other about theories on what Natsu's intention was, none of them were right, the screen than switched back to the principal's face, 'We will be leaving a short notice to everyone, if any of you have seen him doing something suspicious, please report to my office straight away. If you are lying while discussing the suspicion, you will be receiving a pact of _**"justice"**_.'

Emphasizing justice, the students sweat-dropped, knowing that they mustn't mess around with this topic, 'Thank you, now you all may roam.' the screen transported up again onto the _**"Staff floor"**_ and everyone proceeded on what they were doing in class, either staying behind in the study building or moving back to the main building.

Natsu grinned as his face was shown on the screen, while walking back to class. Everyone seemed to avoid him, but were having a close-eye on him. _**"Everything will finally start getting interesting..."**_

* * *

_So yeah! The prologue of this story has finished and now we will proceed onto the first chapter! Be sure to every as each chapter comes out once every week! ;)_

_Next chapter will be a slight overview of this and the next year. And then there would finally be the start of action! :D_

_Please be sure to leave a review on each chapter (please! I need recommendations on how to improve my writing! My English isn't as pro as the rest of you). :)_

_~Rai-tan~ ^w^ _


End file.
